


What Spring Is Like

by bold_seer



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Coping, Drabble, Gen, Heartbreak, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weaknesses are only visible in the seams of a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Spring Is Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gorgeousnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> New Year's Resolution drabble for gorgeousnerd, whose favourite Pan Am character Colette is.

Weaknesses are only visible in the seams of a person. 

In France, there are the telltale signs. Her sadness. How she has _nobody_. 

But a stewardess is a blank surface, and she fits Pan Am perfectly. Neither the pure blue uniform nor the poised smile ( _merci, monsieur_ ) betray any personal losses. Who would ever guess? She has no seams.

Kind, courteous Colette has learnt many things in the United States. Even in her private life, when her heart is being trampled on, she smiles. 

The way people do when they have already faced an undeserved amount of disappointment in life.


End file.
